Nuke Epilogue
by md1347
Summary: Here is my take what bring Luke and Noah back together.  Susan Dansby Epilogue - Script format
1. Chapter 1

Here is my take what bring Luke and Noah back together. (Susan Dansby Epilogue - Script format)

-P-

PROLOGUE

FADE IN:

PROLOGUE-A. LILY AND HOLDEN FAMILY ROOM W/TERRACE. MORNING.

(STAGE DIRECTIONS ARE IN ALL CAPS)

LUKE

(LUKE WALKS INTO THE TERRACE TO FIND EVERYONE HAVING BREAKFAST.)

LILY

Good morning. (POURING JUICE)

LUCINDA

Good morning, darling. (EATING)

HOLDEN

Good morning. (EATING)

FAITH

(FAITH IS TEXTING ON HER CELL PHONE)

LUKE

What's everyone doing out here?

LILY

It's a beautiful Indian summer morning, enjoy the warmth while you can.

LUKE

(LUKE QUICKLY GRABS A BAGEL AND SPREADS CREAM CHEESE ON IT.)

LILY

Sit down and have a good breakfast then.

LUKE

Can't mom. I have a meeting at Grimaldi at 10, a conference call for the foundation. And I have to help Grandmother with her memoirs this afternoon.

LUCINDA

Darling, why didn't you tell me you had so much to do today?

HOLDEN

(HOLDEN NUDGES FAITH)Say good morning to your brother.

FAITH

Morning. (STILL TEXTING PARKER)

LUKE

(LUKE LOOKS AT FAITH)Is she texting Parker?

HOLDEN

Isn't she always?

LILY

Young Love.

LUKE

(LUKE LOOKS AT LUCINDA)I've been busy like this for a while now.

LILY

You need to take time to think about things, Luke. You've had a rough time lately and it's not going to go away by hiding in your work.

LUKE

(LOOKING AT LILY)I'm not hiding. I'm just busy.

Lucinda

When was the last time you heard from Noah?

LUKE

A couple of days ago. He went on a location shoot and he told me that he would be busy for a while.

HOLDEN

So you are still talking?

LUKE

We talk about once a week. Everything else is either email or texting.

LUCINDA

How is he?

LUKE

He's doing great. He seems to be having a lot of fun and he keeps talking about some guy named Adrian.

LILY

You don't think he's moved on, do you?

FLASHBACK TO: goodbye scene at WOAK. Noah says he will wait for Luke.

OUT OF FLASHBACK: Lily's Terrace.

LUKE

I don't know. He said he would wait for me but with everything he's been telling me, I think he's moving on.

HOLDEN

He wouldn't do that Luke. He would tell you if he was.

FAITH

You know he hasn't moved on. He loves you. He's there if you want him.

LUKE

I feel stuck in a holding pattern. Everyone is hooking up. LOOKING AT HOLDEN AND LILY) You both are getting back together and (JOKES) even Grandmother and Faith have a romance going.

FAITH

Who's stopping you?

LUKE

I'm just not sure I'm ready yet.

LILY

It's ok if you're not ready. We just don't want you to avoid making a decision either way.

HOLDEN

How would you feel if Noah has moved on?

LUKE

I wouldn't blame him. He wasn't the only one who made mistakes. I'm just not ready to make a decision yet.

LUCINDA

I think you know. You're just not ready to admit it yet.

LUKE

Admit what?

LUCINDA  
You're scared. It's natural honey. Your parents are scared. Faith and Parker are scared. I'm scared with John.

LUKE

(LOOKS AT HIS WATCH)It's getting late. (GRABS HIS ORANGE JUICE AND BAGEL AND RUNS OUT OF THE ROOM)

CUT TO: Luke's Bedroom (LUKE RUNS BACK INTO HIS BEDROOM TO CHANGE WHEN HE NOTICES HIS PHONE BLINKING WITH A MESSAGE. HE LISTENS TO IT AND SCREAMS OUT IN HORROR AS HE BEGINS TO CRY.)

(LILY, HOLDEN AND LUCINDA RUN INTO LUKE'S BEDROOM AND SURROUND LUKE, PULLING HIM INTO A HUG.)

HOLDEN

What's wrong, Luke?

LUKE

(CRYING) I received a message from Los Angeles Police Department, Noah's been shot.

ACT 1.

FADE IN:

ACT 1-A. LUKE VISITS NOAH IN HOSPITAL.

(LUKE WALKS INTO NOAH'S HOSPITAL ROOM.)

NOAH

(NOAH'S SURPRISED TO SEE LUKE WALK IN) Luke.

LUKE

Hi, Noah, how are you feeling?

NOAH

(RELIEVED.)I'm glad you're here.

LUKE

I was scared. I was out in the corridor for a while... um, you know...

NOAH

(KNOWINGLY)because of Dr. Oliver.

LUKE

All the feelings of helplessness are coming back...

NOAH

I hate to interrupt but we have a more immediate issue to deal with. I called Jack... My father escaped from prison.

LUKE

(JOKES) Do we have targets on our back?(NOAH LAUGHS QUICKLY BUT GETS SERIOUS FAST.)

NOAH

It seems I do.

LUKE

(SHOCKED) You think your father did this?

NOAH

Yes and I'm concerned he may go after you. I want you to stay here with me until he's caught.

LUKE

Why? I'd be safer in Oakdale.

NOAH

I know my father better than anyone and I have a place we can stay and hide out for a while.

LUKE

What about your job?

NOAH

You are more important to me. I love you, Luke.

LUKE

(SURPRISED) You would put your life on hold for me?

NOAH

I'd give up my life for you, Luke.

LUKE

(ANGRY) Don't you ever say that again.

NOAH

I love you, Luke. I'd do anything to protect you, even that.

LUKE

(TAKES NOAH'S HAND.) I love you too, Noah.

NOAH

Have you noticed anything strange happening lately, that could have been my father?

LUKE

I've had a few deals that Damian was involved in that came back to haunt Grimaldi Shipping but Lucinda has been helping me deal with them.

NOAH

What's going on?

LUKE

Just some stuff. I don't think it could be related though... Where will we be staying?

NOAH

I can't tell you here but I have a friend that we can stay with.

ACT II PART 1.

FADE IN:

ACT II PART 1. NOAH'S BEACH HOUSE.

(LUKE AND NOAH GET OUT OF THE CAR AS THEY HAVE A CONVERSATION ABOUT NOAH'S DOCUMENTARY)

NOAH

And I just finished interviewing couples who got married after Prop8 was overturned. I'll be able to do some editing while we are here.

LUKE

Sounds like a great project.

NOAH

Seeing the happy couples after they got married brought up all kinds of feelings but I think it's been good. It's shown me that there are relationships that work out.

LUKE

(SADLY LOOKING AT NOAH) Yeah.

NOAH

So, how do you like the place? (LUKE LOOKS AROUND)

LUKE

It's pretty fancy. How can you afford a place on the beach? (LUKE AND NOAH WALK UP TO THE HOUSE AND LOOK OUT AT THE OCEAN)

NOAH

(MOVING TOWARDS THE DOOR) Aiden's cousin lives here.

LUKE

Isn't Aiden the guy you told me about at the gala?

NOAH

Yes.(NOAH OPENS THE DOOR TO THE HOUSE AND THEY BOTH WALK IN)

ACT II PART 1.

FADE IN:

ACT II PART 2. NOAH'S BEACH HOUSE.

CLIFF

(YELLS OUT) Is that you Noah?

NOAH

(YELLS OUT) Yes. I have Luke with me.

CLIFF

(YELLS OUT)(IN A SARCASTIC TONE.) Great. (PAUSE)(NORMAL TONE) I have to run, I'm already late for work. I have my stuff in the car already.

NOAH

(TALKING TO LUKE) Cliff is a producer.(CLIFF ENTERS THE ROOM AND WALKS UP TO THEM)

CLIFF

(CLIFF LOOKS LUKE UP AND DOWN)(SNARKY) I've heard all about you, Luke (PAUSE) from Aiden. (LUKE AND CLIFF SHAKE HANDS)

LUKE

(SNARKY) I can't say the same.

CLIFF

(CLIFF OVER TO NOAH AND SPEAKS SOFTLY) I'm not impressed. I do not like this plan but I'll be at Aiden's apartment. I'll try to keep him away from you but you know him. (CLIFF WALKS OUT THE DOOR AND LEAVES.)

LUKE

What a jerk.

NOAH.

Maybe, but he's letting us stay here.

LUKE

(ACCUSING TONE) You moved on, didn't you... with Aiden?

NOAH

No. I didn't shut the door but I didn't open it either.

LUKE

(YELLS) So this is why we haven't talked in months?

NOAH

(YELLED BACK) Luke, it's not (what you think)

LUKE

(OVERRIDES) Is this why you didn't come back when Grandma suffered a heart attack?

NOAH

No, it's not but I sent her flowers and called multiple times.

LUKE

I thought she was going to die. All I kept thinking of was Reid dying and I was afraid. I really needed you, Noah but you weren't there for me.

NOAH

(ANGRY) That's the problem, Luke. All you think of is Reid.

LUKE

I do not. I came out here because you were shot... You're not planning to come back when Mom and Dad get remarried are you?

NOAH

No. I'm not.

LUKE

Why?

NOAH

You. I don't want to go back because of you.

LUKE

(SHOCKED) What?

NOAH

(NOAH HAS A HURT LOOK ON HIS FACE.) The only reason you're here now is because Reid isn't around to make human. Me being shot is the next best thing.

LUKE

That's not true, Noah.

NOAH

Are you here because you want to stay with me in L.A.?

LUKE

No, I came because I was listed as your emergency contact and I wanted to make sure you were okay.

NOAH

I thought so. Nothing has changed since the gala.

-P-

ACT II PART 3.

FADE IN:

ACT II PART 3. gala.

CUT TO: Gala Opening

(NOAH WALKS INTO GALA FOR THE OPENING OF THE NEW WING AND SEE'S LUKE IN A CORNER ALONE. HE WALKS OVER TO HIM.)

NOAH

Hi, Luke.

LUKE

(SURPRISE) Noah. I didn't know you were coming. (LUKE LEANED HIS HEAD BACK, NOAH LEANS IN AND KISSES HIM.)

(ANGRY) What the hell was that?

NOAH

(INNOCENT) What?

LUKE

Come with me. (PULLING NOAH, LUKE TAKES NOAH TO CHRIS's OFFICE.)

CUT TO: CHRIS'S OFFICE

LUKE

(ANGRY) What was that?

NOAH

I thought you wanted me to kiss you.

LUKE

Well, I didn't want you to kiss me.

NOAH

(DISAPPOINTED) Sorry.

LUKE

(DEMANDING) Why are you here?

NOAH

I wanted to know where we stood.

LUKE

You came all that way for that?

NOAH

Yes.

LUKE

I'm not ready to move on yet, Noah. I'm still reminded of Reid all the time. The first time we kissed, the time we spent together working on the new wing, trying to make him human and his death.

NOAH

(CRUSHED.) I guess that answers my question.

LUKE

Why did you really come here?

NOAH

I met someone that I think I could like. I wanted to see (where we stood)

LUKE

(OVERRIDES)(LITTLE UPSET) You want to move on?

NOAH

No, Luke, I want to be with you but if you don't want that, then I might have a chance to be happy again.

LUKE

Tell me about him.

NOAH

Part of being in the business is going to a lot of parties, you know, to network. He's in the business and I kept running into him at parties and we struck up a friendship and would hang out during the party or get something to eat afterwards.

LUKE

Do you really like him?

NOAH

I don't know. I'm not getting attached to him because of you.

LUKE

(JEALOUS) But you like him?

NOAH

We have a lot in common. He's in the business and is excited about it, like I am. He a classic film buff like I am.

LUKE

(LOOKING AND SOUNDING PERTURBED) I see. (CROSS ARMS)

NOAH

You know I want to be with you. That's why I came back to see where things stood.

LUKE

I see.

NOAH

(GIVES LUKE A KNOWING LOOK) I know you're mad.

LUKE

A little.

NOAH

(KNOWING) It's still 9 months ago. You're not anywhere close to getting over Reid yet.

LUKE

It's not that easy.

NOAH

(LITTLE UPSET) You got over me pretty easy.

LUKE

(SHOCK) What?

NOAH

(ANGRY) You claim to not have known you loved him for very long but it's over nine months now, Luke... We dated for three years and you got over me in a month.

LUKE

Noah, that's not (like that at all)

NOAH

(OVERRIDES) I need a drink. (NOAH WALKS OUT THE DOOR. LUKE FOLLOWS HIM.)

CUT TO: Bar at the gala.

(WALKS INTO THE ROOM AND UP TO THE BAR. LUKE FOLLOWS HIM.)

LUKE

Noah, what are you doing?

NOAH

Having a drink. (TALKING TO THE BARTENDER) Shot of whiskey with a beer chaser.

LUKE

Noah, I know you're upset. (THE BARTENDER PUTS DOWN A SHOT OF WHISKEY AND A BEER IN FRONT OF NOAH. NOAH THREW HIS HEAD BACK AND SWALLOWED THE WHISKEY IN ONE GULP AND THEN DRANK HALF HIS BEER.)

LUKE

(WARNING) Slow down.

NOAH

Why do you care?

LUKE

I know it may look like I don't care but I do. Very much.

NOAH

Maybe it's all this hospital stuff you've been working on. Maybe when that's done, you can move finally move on.

LUKE

It's not that easy, Noah.

NOAH

He's dead Luke. I'm not.

LUKE

I know. I've been saying that in my journal but it's not easy.

NOAH

(SURPRISED) You're writing again?

LUKE

Yes.

NOAH

I'm sorry, Luke. I don't mean to push. (PAUSE) Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting.

LUKE

Okay. There's mom and dad. Let's go over. They keep looking over here.

NOAH

Okay.


	2. Chapter 2

ACT III.

FADE IN:

ACT III. NOAH'S BEACH HOUSE W/EXTERIOR

NOAH

What happened to us, Luke?

LUKE

(INTROSPECTIVE) Your accident. You pushed me away for months, treating me like I didn't exist but to yell at.

NOAH

I was lost. Like you were when you were in the wheelchair but I never abandoned you.

LUKE

You did all the time, Noah. You left every time things got rough. I couldn't take it anymore.

NOAH

So you kissed my doctor.

LUKE

No, he kissed me. He wanted me. You didn't.

NOAH

I've always wanted you Luke but you come with a lot of baggage. It can be overwhelming at times.

LUKE

You come with baggage too. We are here, hiding from your crazy father.

NOAH

Like life wasn't hard enough already. Now we have to worry about him.

LUKE

What's hard Noah? You're living out your dream. I'm the one (living in hell)

NOAH

(OVERRIDES) You think it's easy being out here without any family or knowing anyone? You can go back to your family. I have no one, Luke. When my movie is completed, I'll have nothing.

LUKE

That's the way you wanted it. You pushed me away over and over. Why?

NOAH

(PAUSE) Think about living with Damian when he's at his worst and live with it all your life. You would end up just like me. You had Holden and Lily, I had nobody.

LUKE

I guess so, but you know I'm not like that.

NOAH

It's reflex, Luke. I didn't do it on purpose.

LUKE

Sometimes it feels that way, Noah. It hurts. That's why I turned to Reid.

NOAH

(YELLS) AAHHHHH... him again. You turned to Reid because you were running away from me. You found solace for a while in him but it wouldn't have lasted.

LUKE

Why?

NOAH

He was everything you're not, Luke.

LUKE

Okay, fine. I will admit that I did use him but I came to care for him. I...

(DOOR BELL RINGS)

(COMMERCIAL)

(NOAH WAVES AND SHUTS THE FRONT DOOR - UNSEEN GUEST WAS AIDEN.)

LUKE

I don't like him.

NOAH

Aiden only came to drop off more groceries.

LUKE

No he didn't. He came to show me that you were his.

NOAH

Oh, here we go.

LUKE

(EMOTIONAL) What the hell does that mean?

NOAH

(FRUSTRATED) Luke, let's not do this. (TAKES OFF HIS SHIRT.)

LUKE

What are you doing?

NOAH

I'm going out to sit in the sun on the deck. It's private so nobody should see us.

LUKE

No, we are going to talk. (NOAH STARTS TO LEAVE ROOM BUT LUKE GRABS HIS ARM TO STOP HIM.)

NOAH

Luke, you don't want to talk. You want to argue about Aiden kissing me on the cheek.

LUKE

Yes, I do.

NOAH

Why does it even matter to you?

LUKE

(SHOCKED) You said you'd wait for me, Noah.

NOAH

I waited just like you did.

LUKE

What are you - (talking about)

NOAH

(OVERRIDES) I needed some space to deal with losing my sight. Did you wait? No. You dropped me like a hot potato and went right on to Dr. Personality.

LUKE

(EMOTIONAL) You are so stupid. You can't see it when men come on to you.

NOAH

(EMOTIONAL) And when you get jealous, you start kissing other men and do stupid stuff like telling your dad to get my film teacher fired. (PUTS HIS SHIRT BACK ON)

LUKE

(EMOTIONAL) He was coming on to you! And you didn't get it!

NOAH

I know when someone is coming on to me but unlike you, I know who my heart belongs too.

LUKE

Your accident was not my fault.

NOAH

I know but you were the catalyst that lead to it. If you had not told Damian, we would have been happy now.

LUKE

I can't believe you're blaming me.

NOAH

I'm not. . . It's just. . .

(LUKE AND NOAH FAIL TO SEE WINSTON MAYER ENTER THE ROOM FROM THE PATIO.)

LUKE

(EMOTIONAL) Nothing has changed between us, has it?

NOAH

(NOAH NOTICES MOVEMENT BY PATIO AND LOOKS KNOWINGLY) I knew you would come Dad.

WINSTON

This ends today!


	3. Chapter 3

ACT IV.

FADE IN:

ACT IV. NOAH'S BEACH HOUSE W/EXTERIOR

(NOAH STEPS IN BETWEEN HIS DAD AND LUKE)

WINSTON

You're looking good, Noah.

NOAH

Why did you shoot me?

WINSTON

I had no choice. My attempt on Luke failed.

LUKE

The poisoning. It was you?

NOAH

(EMOTIONAL) What?

LUKE

I told you about the trouble at Grimaldi Shipping. I was being poisoned by someone there but we caught on early. I thought it was Damian.

NOAH

(TO LUKE) Why didn't you tell me?

LUKE

I didn't think it was important. (NOAH ISN'T BUYING LUKE'S ANSWER)

NOAH

(TO WINSTON) Why are you here, Dad?

WINSTON

We are finishing this today. (LUKE AND NOAH SHOCKED. NOAH RECOVERS QUICKLY)

NOAH

Yes, we are. It's us or you, isn't that what you had in mind?

WINSTON

I can't have him make a fool out of you, Noah. You're such a disappointment.

NOAH

I won't let you hurt Luke again.

WINSTON

You don't have a choice. (PULLS OUT A GUN)

NOAH

(TURNS HIS HEAD TOWARD LUKE) Stay behind me, Luke.

LUKE

(SCARED) Noah. . .

WINSTON

So you're going to stick up for him still, after what he's done?

NOAH

He hasn't done anything. I caused all this.

LUKE

(SURPRISED) What?

WINSTON

He dumped you, Noah, when you needed him and he slutted himself out to your doctor.

NOAH

It was my fault for pushing him away. (LUKE LOOKS SURPRISED)

WINSTON

(FRUSTRATED) Why are you sticking up for him?

NOAH

I love him.

WINSTON

(DISGUSTED) You should have retaliated.

NOAH

(MOVING CLOSER TO THE WINSTON) Like you did with Mom?

WINSTON

He should pay for cheating on you, Noah.

LUKE

Did you kill Reid?

WINSTON

No. To be so smart and (LAUGHS) unable to unlatch a seat belt.

NOAH

But you would have?

WINSTON

Of course son. I'd do anything to protect you.

LUKE

He doesn't need your protection.

WINSTON

(YELLS) Stay out of this. We need to end this now. (POINTS THE GUN TOWARDS LUKE AND NOAH)

POLICE

(FROM OUTSIDE THE HOUSE)

This is the police. We have the house surrounded. Come out with your hands up.

(WINSTON'S HEAD TURNS TOWARDS THE DOOR AND THEN BACK AGAIN TO LOOK AT LUKE AND NOAH. NOAH STEPS FORWARD AND PUNCHES THE WINSTON IN THE NOSE SENDING HIS STAGGERING BACK, HEARING THE CRACKING OF THE BONES.)

WINSTON

(AS HE RECOVERS) Nice punch, son. I think you broke my nose (WIPING AWAY BLOOD) but that's not going to stop me. (RAISES HIS GUN AGAIN)

POLICE

(KNOCKING ON THE DOOR) Police open up. (DISTRACTS THE WINSTON AGAIN)

(NOAH LUNGES AT HIS FATHER GRABBING HIS ARM THE GUN IS IN. THE GUN GOES OFF. THEY STRUGGLE AS THE GUN IS LOWERED IN BETWEEN THEM. LUKE IS IN A PANIC. THE GUN GOES OFF AGAIN. THEY STOP STRUGGLING.)

LUKE

(YELLS) Noah.

WINSTON

I didn't know you had it in you. (HIS FACE CONTORTS IN PAIN AND HE FALLS TO THE FLOOR.)

(THE POLICE BREAK DOWN THE DOOR AND POLICEMEN AND JACK RUSH INTO THE ROOM. NOAH JUST STANDS THERE LOOKING AT HIS FATHER WITHOUT ANY EMOTIONS, WITH BLOOD ALL OVER HIM. LUKE IS CRYING. PARAMEDICS ENTER THE ROOM AND RUSH OVER TO THE WINSTON AND START WORKING ON HIM.)

JACK

Are you okay, Luke? (AS HE REACHES HIM.)

LUKE

(SHAKES HIS HEAD YES, WHILE LOOKING AT NOAH.) Yes, I'm okay.

JACK

(WALKS OVER TO NOAH WHO IS STILL LOOKING AT THE WINSTON ON THE FLOOR, WATCHING THE PARAMEDICS GIVE THE WINSTON CPR) Noah, are you okay?

PARAMEDIC 1

(STOP CPR) He's dead.

NOAH

(NO EMOTION) I'm fine now. (SENDS SHIVERS THROUGH LUKE AND JACK)

(NOAH CONTINUES TO STARE AT HIS FATHER AS THE PARAMEDICS COVER HIM WITH A WHITE SHEET. BLOOD STARTS SOAKING THE SHEET.)

FADE IN: AIRPORT

LUKE

Are you going to be okay, Noah?

NOAH

Yes. It's finally over. He can't hurt you anymore.

LUKE

What about you?

NOAH

I need to finish up my movie, then I'll figure out what to do.

LUKE

Will you be okay?

NOAH

In time. But it had to be done, Luke.

LUKE

I know. I heard you screaming in your sleep last night.

NOAH

I'll be fine. Don't worry.(PUTTING HIS HAND UP TO LUKE'S FACE)

LUKE

How can I not? (LUKE AND NOAH SMILE)

NOAH

(LUKE AND NOAH KISS). I wish you could stay.

LUKE

We both need to figure out what we do next.

NOAH

(EMOTIONAL) I'll miss you.

LUKE

(EMOTIONAL) I'll miss you too.

(LUKE TURNS AWAY TO BOARD THE PLANE BUT TURNS BACK AND THEY KISS AGAIN BEFORE BREAKING APART. LUKE CRYING, GOES THROUGH DOOR AS NOAH BEGINS TO CRY.)

ACT V.

FADE IN:

ACT V. SNYDER POND

(LUKE PULLS INTO THE DRIVEWAY TO THE FARM AND SEES AN UNKNOWN CAR IN THE DRIVEWAY. HE GETS OUT OF THE CAR. EMMA IS COMING OUT THE DOOR WITH A PLATE OF COOKIES.)

LUKE

Whose car?

EMMA

Noah's.

LUKE

(SURPRISED) Noah's here. (PAUSE) He's at the pond.

EMMA

He's really upset. (GIVING HIM THE PLATE) Take these. Lunch will be ready in an hour.

LUKE

(TEASING, AS HE TAKES A COOKIE) What will Noah have?

EMMA

(LAUGHING. WALKS BACK TO HOUSE.)

(LUKE WALKS OUT TO THE POND)

FADE IN: POND

(LUKE STOPS WHEN HE SEE'S NOAH. THEY CAN SENSE EACH OTHER.)

NOAH

When did we become so complicated?

LUKE

(WALKS UP AND STANDS NEXT TO NOAH) It's been a while. (LUKE HANDS NOAH THE PLATE OF COOKIES)

NOAH

(SMILES TAKING THE PLATE. THEY TALK AS THEY EAT COOKIES) Oatmeal raisin, my favorite. (PAUSE) I gave up on us because I gave up on myself. I didn't think I could give you what I thought you needed. I thought you would be better off with someone who could.

LUKE

I only needed you, Noah, nothing else. (PAUSE AS HE LOOKED OVER THE POND) I gave up on us too. You were right. I used Reid to get over you but I never did. I didn't have sex with Reid.

NOAH

There wasn't enough time.

LUKE

I couldn't. (NOAH LOOKS AT HIM) I kept thinking about you.

NOAH

(TAKES THIS IN, THEN) What do we do now?

LUKE

I'm not sure. I know I love you, Noah. We've hurt each other too much. I'm not sure we can fix that.

NOAH

I think we can. I've never been strong when it came to my father. . . or our relationship. I finally was able to stand up to him. I think I can be the person you need me to be now.

LUKE

I'm selling Grimaldi Shipping. (NOAH LOOKED SURPRISED). It's not something I want to do. World Wide is buying it. Grandmother was impressed with my proposal. I want to write again. . . do things I want to do.

NOAH

(SMILING) I bought the beach house.

LUKE  
(SURPRISED) How?

NOAH

Seems my father had a lot of life insurance policies on himself.

LUKE  
Are you sure you want the reminder?

NOAH

Yes. It's the place I finally grew up.

LUKE

(REACHES FOR THE LAST COOKIE)

NOAH

(PULLS THE PLATE AWAY FROM LUKE) Hey, that's the last cookie.

LUKE

(SMILING) So, I want it.

NOAH

(SMILES AS HE SPLIT THE COOKIE IN TWO PIECES) How about we share? (THEY EAT THE COOKIE) (NOAH REACHES INTO HIS POCKET AND PULLS OUT SOMETHING) I gave this to you before but I want to give it back to you.

LUKE

(HAPPILY RECOGNIZING THE WATCH - FLASH BACK TO WATCH SCENE) I thought I lost that.

NOAH

I took it before I left for L.A. I didn't want you to wear it with Reid.

LUKE

(SURPRISED) You said his name.

NOAH

(THOUGHT FOR A SECOND - SMILING) I did, didn't I. (NOAH REACHES FOR LUKE'S ARM AND PUTS ON THE WATCH.) I think we can do it this time. I think we are finally on the same page.

LUKE

You think so? (NOAH SHAKES HIS HEAD YES).

NOAH

We needed the time apart to finish growing up and now it's time to come back together. It's time for our happy ending.

LUKE

(LAUGHING) Enough with the time references.

NOAH

(LOOKING INTO EACH OTHERS EYES)

(EMOTIONAL) I love you, Luke.

LUKE

(EMOTIONAL) I love you too, Noah. My heart has always been yours.

(MUSIC STARTS - Unbreakable [Single Remix] by Westlife start 1:42)

(LUKE PULLS NOAH INTO A PASSIONATE KISS. AFTER THE KISS BREAKS. LUKE LOOKS AROUND AND THEN STARTS TO UNBUTTON NOAH'S SHIRT. LUKE AND NOAH KISS PASSIONATELY AGAIN AND NOAH BEGINS TO UNBUTTON LUKE'S SHIRT. THEY TAKE OFF EACH OTHER'S SHIRTS AND THEY SINK TO THEIR KNEES AND THEN LUKE LAYS DOWN ON THE GRASS WITH NOAH LAYING NEXT TO HIM, STILL KISSING EACH OTHER.)

FADE OUT:


End file.
